The extent to which the legal techniques that have been applied to the problem of employment discrimination against former drug addicts can be used in combating other forms of discrimination (especially in the areas of insurance, housing, health care, and access to benefits) are investigated in this demonstration project. A survey is made of the extent of the discrimination problems faced by former addicts, and materials on legal techniques applicable to these problems are developed and disseminated for the use of lawyers throughout the United States. Evaluation and a detailed study the impact of litigation, including case studies and legal strategies involved, are planned. The dissemination of information to lawyers and employers is also assessed.